Forbidden
by Dracaenas
Summary: Hermione and . . . who? This is probably not worth the PG but G's are wimps so, you know
1. Default Chapter Title

Forbidden  
  
Hermione Granger tossed and turned, unable to sleep. All she could think about was him. She loved him, she knew it. He was always on her mind, awake or asleep. She knew it was impossible, he was in Slytherin and she was in Gryffindor! Even if one day he did look at her with something other than hatred, their friends would keep them apart. Still, even though she knew it was impossible, whenever she closed her eyes there was a picture of him, in the back of her head. His hair, his eyes . . . She longed to touch his face, to run her hands through his hair. She'd never touched it, but she knew it would be silky smooth. Finally she fell asleep, only to dream of him.  
The next day before Potions, she hurriedly brushed her hair, and did everything in her power to make herself look as pretty as she possibly could. She tried to still the butterflies in her stomach. Useless. She found herself breathing rapidly and sweating. She was more nervous now than when she'd had to break up with Viktor Krum! She walked into Potions holding her breath. There he was.   
"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod" she muttered under her breath.  
"Hey Hermione! Over here!" Harry called.  
"Hi" she said, mentally cursing him for drawing attention towards her. He looked up at the sound of her name. Their eyes met and she was transfixed. They stayed like that, gazing at each other for hours, or was it minutes? She didn't know. Finally Snape called the class to order, and he turned away.  
Hermione looked at her books trying not to cry. Couldn't he say something to her, at least once? Aside from insults, he'd barely said anything to her! She knew it wasn't his fault he was in Slytherin. Rumor had it his father had threatened to break his legs if he didn't get in, and unfortunately that wasn't a bluff. She knew his father was an abusive drunkard, but surely it wasn't his fault!  
She sat like a rock in Potions not even looking up when Professor Snape asked if anybody knew what a Diablus was (a rare type of plant that, when powdered caused whatever it touched to burst into flame).  
When the bell rang, she was smashed into him by the mass of people trying to get in and out of the room.  
"Sorry" She mumbled.  
"S'okay" he said back.  
God I love him she thought.  
And she walked out of the classroom thinking of -   
A/N Ha! It's not who you think it is, I can promise you that. If you liked this, review, if you didn't like this, review anyway, but constructive criticism, ok? I don't want any flames all right? If you don't review I won't write another one. Or maybe I will, and you'll all just have to deal with it. Anyway, 50 points to whoever guesses whom Hermione likes. Yes I know I stole that from Cassandra Claire. By the way if you haven't read her stuff you should, it's great!   



	2. Default Chapter Title

Forbidden (part II)

And she walked out of the classroom thinking of -- 

"Oy Hermione!" yelled Ron over the sea of heads in the corridor.

"What do you want?" grumbled Hermione, annoyed at him for interrupting her thoughts.

"Could you help me with my Transfiguration homework?"

"Yeah sure, whatever."

"Hermione, are you OK? You've been acting kind of strange lately."

__

Yeah, that's because I've been thinking of someone other than you for once, she thought. When Hermione compared Ron with _him_, she almost burst out laughing, but Ron had always liked her, and she couldn't seem to convince him that she wasn't just playing "hard to get".

During dinner in the Great Hall, Hermione concentrated on looking over at the Slytherin table, without letting Harry and Ron figure out what she was doing. _Oh lord, there he is! _The sight of him was strangely bittersweet. It filled her with joy to actually know someone as, well, perfect as he was, but to have to see him laughing, and smiling, and knowing he would never, could never do that with her made her want to cry.

She ate dinner as quickly as possible, and rushed to the library, which had become her sanctuary over the years. She pretended to be doing homework, while actually writing in her diary, which she kept hidden in her copy of _Hogwarts, A History._ She wrote:

__

Oh my god, I don't know if I can take this anymore. There's just so much pressure! If I even get one test grade lower than a hundred, I'll never hear the end of it! I have _to be perfect! And not only that, but I have no idea how _he _feels about me. I keep telling myself that of course he has to hate me, I mean come on, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor! That's like Harry dating Voldemort's sister! But still, I can't help but hope. Today he apologized to me. I know it sounds stupid, but seriously, how often does that kind of thing happen? Maybe there is some hope! No – I can't do that to myself, I can't keep setting myself up for disappointment. But on the other hand, I can't _not _love him! No matter how hard I try, no matter what I do to convince myself it'll never work, the next day, when I see his face, when I see how beautiful he is, how he always finds some way to help Neville, even secretly, I fall in love all over again! I hate this, how can I be in such a mess when I'm only _fifteen_! That's too young to be in love! _

But then, why is it that I can't stop thinking about him? To quote a certain muggle song:

'What if I just can't sleep at night? I see your face in the starry skies, so high above, but I'm not in love'.

Gosh, when I first heard that song, I wondered why the singer was being so delusional, but now I definitely _understand. I mean it's true! I _can't_ sleep at night, whatever I see makes me think of him, I always find myself trying to turn the conversation towards him, but is that love? I need some help._

Hermione closed her diary, and put it away. She got her bag and started off towards Professor McGonagall's classroom, hoping she was still there. Luckily she was busy grading some tests.

"Hello Miss Granger, can I help you?" 

"Well, actually I'm not sure, see there's this boy . . ." Hermione said uncertainly.

"Of course," McGonagall said, sighing a little, "There's always a boy. So, what's wrong this time?"

"Well you see, he's, well he's a, um, a, um, er, ah, gee, I don't really know how to say this, but he's aSlytherin."

"What? I can't hear you! Speak up!"

"He's a Slytherin. Look I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have come here, I'll go now." She said the last part very fast, afraid to look at her favorite teacher's face. _Oh that was good Hermione, tell the head of _Gryffindor's _house that you love a Sytherin! Aren't you supposed to be the smart one? _

"Wait Hermione. You may not believe me, but I know exactly how you feel." McGonagall paused, thinking, not for the first time either, of the parallels between herself and this particular student. When she thought of the pain she'd felt, knowing that her dear Severus had gone over to the Dark side, her heart broke all over again. Even though he'd come back eventually, she couldn't get over the fact that he'd belonged to Voldemort. She still remembered the look on his face when she told him it had to be over. She couldn't willingly subject another person to that pain; she had to help Hermione. She had to, to redeem herself for breaking Severus' heart.

"You Professor? Who?" Hermione asked incredulously

"That's not important, let's just say it ended badly, for both of us. But that doesn't mean it has to be that way for you! Don't worry I'll help as much as I can."

That night Hermione thought of McGonagall as a young girl. It seemed so strange to think of her being sorted, of her studying for her OWL's and NEWT's, and of her finally graduating. She wondered who it was she'd been in love with. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Snape!" she whispered into the night. It was so obvious now! _McGonagall and Snape. _The thought was so strange it almost made her stop thinking of _him. _Almost. Involuntarily she started thinking of him. Of his curly brown hair. Of that strong nose covered in freckles and of those eyes . . . those deep, beautiful, unfathomable brownish-black eyes. When she looked at him, she could barely think straight because of those eyes.

She almost cried. _He can't!_ She thought, _he_ _can't love me; I don't even know what the point is anymore. I have to face it; he can _never_ love me._

She cried herself to sleep.

A/N OK first of all I just want to thank all of you guys for reviewing. Seriously, I logged on expecting to see maybe one, maybe two reviews at most, but really twenty-four! In one day! Wow! Thanks! Anyway, two of you have gotten it so far, I guess I'm not so good at secrets as I thought. I'm not gonna say who, because that'll spoil the surprise. To all of you who said you liked Draco/Hermi fics, you guys are the best! Draco/Hermione all the way! Unfortunately this isn't one of those, sorry, it was just way too obvious. I forgot the disclaimer last time so this is for both of 'em.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all it's characters belong to the goddess, also known as J.K. Rowling. The muggle song is from BBMak's song "I'm Not In Love" if you haven't heard it I suggest you do.

P.S. Review! Review! Review!

PPS I forgot whom it was (sorry) but one of my reviewers talked about Mena Baines and Cassandra Claire. She or He is absolutely right. They are both fantastic authors. If you haven't read their stuff do it. You will NOT be sorry. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

__

Forbidden (Part III)

Hermione woke up the next morning in a pretty good mood. After all the sun was shining, delicious smells were creeping up from the Great Hall, and Parvati Patil, who slept on the bed next to hers, was having a bad hair day. She walked down into the Great Hall humming something from _The Phantom of the Opera. _

Nobody else was there except for a few first-year Gryffindors, who waved at her before going back to their porridge. She wasn't really hungry so she just poured herself some cider, and sat down to look over her homework from the night before.

"Hey Hermione!" said Harry, sitting down next to her. 

"Hi Harry, you're sure up early."

"Oh isn't that the pot calling the kettle black! How long have you been up? No, actually I have Quidditch practice and if I'm even two minutes late they'll kill me!"

"Oh, well, good luck then."

"Thanks."

They ate in silence. After a while, he picked up his broom, said goodbye, and walked towards the Quidditch grounds. Hermione went back to the book she had been studying, and went over the Draconius Curse, which would make someone smell like a female dragon in heat whenever a male dragon was around. The results of the curse were sometimes pretty bloody. If only dragons could see better, maybe some people would be able to escape with only minor injuries . . .

Someone tapped her on the shoulder, interrupting her thoughts. It was him! 

"Excuse me Hermione," he said in his deep, slightly husky voice, "I was wondering if you could help me in Potions, you see I've been having a little trouble, and you are the best in the class so will you?"

"Of course! Er, I mean, um, yeah sure, uh when?"

"Well is tonight at 7:30 OK?"

"Yeah, I guess, um . . .bye."

"Bye Hermione."

She watched as he walked off towards the Slytherin table. Then it hit her. _Oh my god! I'm going to see him tonight! At 7:30! Yes! _She thought. 

It was 7:15 and Hermione was in the library, pacing. _Oh god, why did I agree to do this? I'm _such _an idiot. Maybe I'm making too much of this, but then again maybe I'm not! I wish I had the courage to tell him! I wish I could shout it to the world. "I love Blaise Zabini!" _

"Hi Hermione!"

"H-Hi Blaise! Um . . . I guess we should get started."

Hermione, usually the quick thinker, cursed over her sudden inability to think clearly. Why did he always have this effect on her?

"Yeah, I guess so."

Blaise pretended to read the book in front of him while secretly looking at Hermione. When had she gotten so beautiful? Every single morning he thanked G-d that he knew someone as wonderful as Hermione and Granger. And every single night he cursed the fact that the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor had gone on as long as it had. _No! _he thought angrily. _No! I won't let something as stupid as some idiotic grudge between two long-dead idiots stand in the way of my happiness! I'm going to tell her. I have too._

He remembered the day he was sorted. The Sorting Hat had been debating between Slytherin, because of his cleverness, and between Ravenclaw, because of his intelligence. Finally it had chosen Slytherin, but Blaise had always felt closer to the Ravenclaws than his own housemates. Sometimes he wished he were in Ravenclaw, instead of Slytherin. This was one of those times. 

He'd decided he was going to tell her. Now all he had to do was work up the courage. He turned to her and grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked. She was torn between wanting to snatch her hand away, and to never let go of him. 

"Hermione, I have to tell you this. I don't want you to hate me, but . . . I really like you. Sometimes I think I love you. I know, I know it's crazy, I mean I'm only fifteen! But, when I try to imagine my life without you, I just – I can't. There's this emptiness inside of me, and only you can fill it."

"You – are you – you can't be telling the truth – can you?" She could hardly believe it. 

"Well," he took a deep breath, "yes. I am telling the truth, I meant all of it."

"I can't believe it!" Hermione was filled with happiness. He loved her! He felt the same way she did! But then she came back to reality.

"Blaise, we can't. They'll slaughter us! McGonagall will be OK, but what about Snape? What about the other Slytherins and Gryffindors? There's no way anyone else can know about this."

"I know, I know, but still, I love you! And you love me, right?"

"Yes, but – " 

"Then so what? That's all that matters that we can be together! I don't know about you, but I would sacrifice _anything _if I knew I could be with you, even if it was only for a moment! "

"But we're still in school. I love you, more than anything, but I also love Harry and Ron, I couldn't be happy if I knew they _hated _me!"

"Well, fine, we'll keep it a secret then, will that make you happier?"

"Yes. Oh I wish we didn't have to! This stupid rivalry!"

"I know, I know, but we can change that! Just by having this conversation we're changing that!"

The librarian came over. 

"Excuse me, you two better go into your houses, it's almost curfew." She said disapprovingly.

"All right. Goodbye Blaise."

"Goodbye Hermione."

They backed away from each other, slowly. All of a sudden he rushed over to her and kissed her. When they finally let go of her, Hermione felt a little shaky. He grinned at her and said, "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do that? And now I can! Oh my god, Hermione, I must be the happiest person alive!"

They parted ways, both walking to their separate houses, blinded by their intense love for one another. So blind they didn't see the eyes watching them from behind a bookcase. The eyes that were filled with cruelty and rage.

A/N so how did you like it! You guys better review, ok? Anyway, 50 points to both Dizzy and Inspiring Author to spend as they please. Now I want you to guess who the eyes belong too. It'll be worth 100 points because I'm sure nobody will guess it. anyway, bye bye.

__


	4. Default Chapter Title

__

Forbidden (Part IV)

Lucius Malfoy got up from behind the bookcase. His thoughts were whirling around in his head. Should he let his precious bloodline be soiled, or should he keep his privacy? Should he allow the world to know of his affair, or should he ruin the chances to sire an heir of Slytherin? What should he do?

~ * * * ~

Hermione Granger was walking on air. She drifted into the common room, almost singing with joy. All she could think of was the feel of his hair under her fingers, the warmth of his cheek pressed against hers.

"Hey Hermione, will you help me with this?" Ron asked, expecting to be yelled at, but needing the help.

"Of course Ron! I'd be happy to help you!"

"Wh – really? Without a lecture?"

"Why Ron! What makes you think I'd do something like that?"

"Well usually – " he started to explain, but stopped. He wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth! Hermione laughed at Ron's expression, and started helping him do his Transfiguration homework.

~* * *~

Blaise Zabini walked into the Slytherin common room. Sitting by the fire were Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Draco looked slightly annoyed, but Pansy looked ecstatic. They were playing a game of wizard chess, only Pansy was trying to flirt with Draco.

"Do you think I should move here Draco?"

"Really Pansy, do you think I care? Move wherever you want!"

"Hmm, maybe you're right Draco, maybe I _shouldn't_ move there," said Pansy, oblivious as usual.

Blaise felt almost sorry for him. Then he remembered all the times he'd called Hermione "that dirty mudblood," and stopped feeling so bad. He immediately stopped thinking of Draco, and started thinking of Hermione. Of her autumn colored hair, of her cinnamon eyes, of her warm smooth skin. He couldn't wait until he saw her again.

~* * *~

Draco Malfoy looked at the clock. It was late enough for him to be able to go to bed without arousing Pansy's unquenchable curiosity. He moved his knight.

"Checkmate."

"Ooh, good move Draco! You're so smart!"

"Thanks"

"Do you want to play again?"

"No, I'm gonna get to bed."

"Good night Drakey."

"G'night Pansy."

He went upstairs where Crabbe and Goyle were playing cards.

"I'm going to bed." he announced.

"Oh, then we will too." they agreed, as always.

__

G-d don't they ever do things on their own? Would they even breathe if I said I wasn't going to?

He got into bed and pulled up the covers. He started thinking about her again. Hermione Granger. She was the most beautiful, intelligent, wonderful girl he'd ever met. He wanted to be with her, he almost needed to be with her, but there was always a corner of his mind that said no. No, it said, that's disgusting! He didn't know why, it's not like there was anything really wrong with them being together, but he knew that if he ever did try anything, that part of his mind would tear him apart. So he always watched her from afar. Waiting, wishing.

~* * *~

Minerva McGonagall looked into her crystal ball again. Not many people knew that she had the Sight, and was a true divinator. That was why she hated Professor Trelawny so much. _Oh what a mess, _she thought, and cursed the day she became involved with Lucius. It was only that one time, but still, if it weren't for that none of this would've happened. _But no, _she thought, _even if I was using Lucius as a substitute for Snape, I still wouldn't take it back. I'm proud to have a daughter like Hermione, even if she doesn't know it. I'm just glad those Muggles who adopted her aren't like the Dursleys. _She remembered how devastated and confused she'd been when Hermione had been Petrifies, way back in her second year. Now she understood, the monster had probably Petrified both of them accidentally. She looked back into the ball. She could already tell this wasn't going to end well.

A/N So? Nu? (That means a lot of things in Yiddish, but right now it means 'well?') How did you like it? Did you like my clever plot twists? Ha ha ha! Wait till you see where this is going! Oooh I'm so excited! I can't wait! Anyway sorry this is so short, but I got hit over the head with a hammer by my muse (he was a little annoyed for some reason). In case you didn't know, my muse is a bright red dragon, named Demetrius Damian Diablo (I love those names). He blows fire at me whenever he's angry. OK, because no one guessed whom the person behind the bookcase was; the new thing is you have to describe your muse. The best one gets to choose the next plot twist, and I'll try to work it in somewhere. Ok review! 

__


	5. Default Chapter Title

Forbidden (Part V)

Draco sat in the library, watching Hermione and Zabini kiss. He watched him stroke her hair, the very hair he had dreamed of touching for countless days and nights. He heard her whisper, I love you, I'll always love you, I can't live without you, the very words he'd dreamed of whispering into _her_ ears. They drew apart, and Draco stared, struck by her beauty. Then the spell was broken as he saw her look into his eyes. _His _eyes, and not Draco's. Draco turned away, feeling his heart wrench into pieces, and his eyes tear up. He left the library, struggling not to cry until he got into his room.

Later he was eating at the Slytherin table, watching Hermione out of the corner of his eye. Then the door to the Great Hall slammed open and Draco jumped. Everyone turned to see who it was. Draco sank in his seat. _What's Father doing here? Oh come on, this is _so _embarrassing! _Lucius charged into the room, all the way up to the table where Dumbledore and the other professors were sitting. 

"I need to speak with Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini NOW!"

"Well it's nice to see you to Lucius, and how is Narcissa?" said Dumbledore pleasantly

"Don't play with me, just let me see them."

"Of course, Miss Granger, Mister Zabini, please see Mister Malfoy."

Hermione and Blaise exchanged looks, what was going on? They followed Lucius into an empty classroom. 

Draco watched them walk out. Now he was really confused. He cast an invisibility spell over himself and crept into the room behind them.

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, you are my daughter, and you are the only remaining heir of Slytherin, therefore, you cannot be allowed to soil your blood with this, this Mudblood. Therefore I will do what I must do," He said calmly. Then he turned towards Zabini, pointed his wand and said, "Avada Kedavra"

A green light flew from his wand and hit Blaise in the chest. He slumped over, lifeless. Hermione looked at Lucius, looked at Blaise, went white and fainted.

Draco, who had been stunned until he saw his father kill Blaise came out of his shock. 

"Father! Y- you killed him!"

"Of course I did you silly child, I had to!"

Draco looked at his father in horror. He couldn't believe it. This was the father who had given him piggyback rides, who'd bought him his first broomstick! Then he looked at Hermione; even unconscious her face showed her pain. He was filled with rage. He turned to his father and raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra" he said. 

His father ducked. "Draco?"

"Look at her! Look what you've done to her!"

"But I had to! The bloodline!"

"You and your precious bloodline, you'll kill all of us with that bloodline!"

They were arguing so hard that they didn't even see Hermione getting up.

"You killed him!" She whispered, "You really killed him! I can't believe it!" 

She picked up her wand, looked at Lucius and Draco, pointed her wand at herself and said, "Avada Kedavra."

She fell next to Zabini.

Draco looked at them, and started crying. He raised his wand. "Oh no you don't!" said Lucius. "I'll not have my only heir doing that to himself! Imperio." And he and Draco walked back into the Great Hall, leaving the two bodies in the room.

A/N It's over. Sorry about the depressing ending, that's just the way I am. Most of my stories end like that, unless I'm in a really good mood, anyway review! My next fic will be about D/H. 

__


End file.
